The 15th Birthday Bash transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ our show’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: f''or the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun'' Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs' introduction Buster: "Hiya, Toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Buster: "Today, we're showing you a very special birthday episode starring our good friend and fellow comedian, Plucky Duck." Babs: "And now here's the episode where we planned Plucky a surprise birthday party." ''The 15th Birthday Bash'' Scene 1: Downtown ACME Acres Plucky: "You know what, guys? there's lots of things to do around here to get ready for my 15th birthday celebration, there's treasure hunting, disco rock music and especially pin the nose on the rodeo clown." Buster: "That sounds super exciting, Plucky, we're very thrilled to help you out." Hamton: "Where would you like to go for your 15th birthday, Plucky?" Plucky: "I just thought about roller-skating at the ACME Roller-Skating Rink." Buster: "That's a great idea, Plucky, we'll meet Babs, Shirley and the others there as well." Plucky: "I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon." Hamton: "Okay, Plucky, good luck on your 15th birthday bash." Plucky walks around on his way back home to his house. Scene 2: Plucky's house Plucky, Ralph and Maria are watching a movie on television and it's the ending credits. Plucky: "Well, now that the movie's over, I'm now off to bed." Ralph: "Good, thinking there, Plucky," Maria: "you don't wanna be too tired on your 15th birthday tomorrow morning, afternoon and evening," Ralph: "last day of being 14 and you'll move up to the big 1 5." Plucky goes right off to bed and falls asleep. The very next morning, Plucky is now awake and enjoying his 15th birthday breakfast of French toast and turkey sausage patties. Ralph: "Well, Plucky, happy 15th birthday, I sure hope you're enjoying your entire life." Plucky: "I sure am, Mom and Dad, I sure am." Plucky finishes his breakfast in a jiffy and heads on down on his way to the ACME Roller-Skating Rink. The ACME Roller-Skating Rink Babs (from inside the ACME Roller-Skating Rink): "This sure was a good idea to give Plucky a 15th birthday celebration at the ACME Roller-Skating Rink." Fifi: "Zat ees so true, Babs." Montana Max: "Oh yeah? just 1 single detail, brainiacs, where's blue rabbit, Jewish pig and birthday duck?" Shirley: "They'll like, be here any time soon." Buster, Plucky and Hamton show up with their roller-skates. Babs: "Buster," Shirley: "Plucky," Fifi: "Hamton," Babs: "We knew you were gonna come in here." Professor Elmer: "So, Pwucky, it's youw 15f biwdday, isn't it?" Plucky: "Yes, Professor Elmer, it sure is." Professor Elmer: "Weww, enjoy youw fun thwilled time wollew-skating." Buster, Plucky and Hamton put on their roller-skates and join their good friends in roller-skating, including in a straight line. Plucky: "Wow, this is super thrilling." Hamton: "Say, Plucky, would you like to go down to the ACME Aquarium right after this?" Plucky: "I sure do, Hamton." A few hours later...... The ACME Aquarium Plucky: (looking right at the pink and purple angel fish in the aquarium tank) "Hi there, Diva, remember me? your good friend, Plucky Duck." Buster: "Wow, this aquarium is super big and thrilling." Hamton: "I know, Buster, look at all of those wonderful sea critters in those aquarium tanks." Ralph (Security Guard) (off screen): "So, Plucky, it's your 15th birthday, right?" Plucky: "Yes, it most certainly is." Ralph (Security Guard): "Well beat it, let's go, the ACME Aquarium closes in 12 hours and 37 minutes." Buster, Plucky and Hamton are now exiting the ACME Aquarium. Hamton: "You know, Plucky, I'm terribly sorry for the past mishaps that happened to you." Plucky: "Like what, Hamton?" Hamton: "Like the times I was around you, like, you know, the Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs comic magazine that I barfed on, the bagpipes that I destroyed, both memories and birthday parties." Plucky: "Wow, you're putting together my worst years, like when you barfed on my Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs comic magazine, when you destroyed my bagpipes and we both got stuck in that maple tree." Buster: "We'll see you later at your house, Plucky." Buster, Plucky and Hamton are now on their way to Plucky's house. Inside Plucky's house Buster: "Okay, the coast is clear right now." Montana Max: "That does it, I'm not gonna stand here for a very long time, I'm gonna grab some banana cream cake right now." Babs: "Listen here, you guys, nobody eats banana cream cake 'til Plucky gets here." Shirley: "I'm like, so outta here." Hamton: "Nobody leaves 'til Plucky gets here." Plucky arrives and everybody begins hiding. Plucky: "Hey, where is everybody?" Buster: "Plucky, you're here, I mean-(he shows Plucky the banana cream cake) surprise, Plucky!" Plucky: "Wow, you guys did everything perfectly good for me, the bright sun is shining, the blue skies are perfectly good and all of my good friends are here." Hamton: "Come on, Plucky, make a wish." Plucky: "Okay, here it goes." Plucky blows out the birthday candles on the banana cream cake and makes his wish. Buster: "What did you wish for, Plucky?" Plucky: "I wish that our show would stay for a very short period of time and never be cancelled." Babs: "Now that's a relief." Hamton: "Hey, Plucky, look what I got for you." Hamton shows Plucky a blue skateboard. Plucky: "Wow, a blue skateboard, just what I always wanted, thanks a bunch, my good friends." Buster: "You're welcome, Plucky." Plucky: "I'm gonna ride on it right now." Plucky goes right outside and begins skateboarding around the ACME Acres neighborhood streets. Fade to a black screen...... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't do away, 'cause All-New Tiny Toon Adventures will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 2 episode scripts